


Happiness is a Warm Hand

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soul-stitching she was used to. But the rope? Now that was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is a Warm Hand

The rope had been harsh and scratchy over her skin, her back turned to him entirely, arms held together and shoulder-blades pressed inward. It was the farthest thing from what she was used to: so accustomed to the gentle shock of his wavelength before he stitched her down as opposed to the almost impersonal feeling of the new binding.

He’d noticed immediately. He knew her, in every way, and when he saw how harshly she’d been trembling, how fidgety she was, he’d immediately stopped, releasing his hold on the hemp rope and wrapping his arm around her belly, instead. The binding fell from her arms, red marks undoubtedly being left from the material, before he’d pressed his chest to her back, setting a kiss to her shoulder. 

A sadist he might be, but it was no fun for him to inflict unwilling pain. Not on her.

Instead, he trailed a line of open mouthed kisses across her shoulder, his head bowed, fingers stroking over her belly. Stein gently bit at the crook of Marie’s neck, finding her pulse-point and sucking at her jugular until she was squirming against him, her eye closed and body relaxing against his own, once more.

He brought his hand up to tug the rope around her arms, loosening the hold further before he whispered his touch down her arm, over her elbow, until he was caressing her fingers. She tilted her head back, sighing sweetly as she exposed more of her throat to him, and he bent over her to nip at jaw.

For a moment, he twined their fingers together, his thumb rubbing at the back of her palm before he dislodged his hold and she felt his hands settle on her hips. Though she’d been sitting on her knees in order to make the tying process go more smoothly, he tilted her hips forward and she felt her weight settle against him as opposed to her knees, leaning on him more fully and breathing harder while he kneaded her flesh. She hummed out as he continued sucking at her neck, biting down, no doubt leaving a mark on her before he licked a line to just beneath her ear. At the same time, his hands slowly slid up her side until she felt a calloused palm on her bare ribcage, cataloguing her breath, the other coming up higher until he cupped one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipples as she arched against him, pushing her chest further into his hand. 

He nuzzled behind her ear, his voice scratchy from years of smoking. “Are you okay, Marie?” and when she nodded, he gently bit at her earlobe, worrying the skin between his teeth, muttering “Do you want to try the rope, again?”

She thinks she’d be down for trying anything if he just kept touching her, and she rolled her shoulders against him when he moved from her ear, nodding. At her go-ahead, he pulled away from her further, the hand that had been caressing her breast coming up to clutch her jaw, turning her face so that he could kiss her.

He had smoked. Recently. She could taste it on his mouth, though he’d at least had the decency to have a menthol as well as gum, afterward. The mint was more overpowering than anything else, even though the faint tinge of smoke still lingered, but she still opened her lips, sweeping her tongue against his. 

He didn’t give her the chance to deepen their kiss, shifting from her and denying her the pleasure. When she slowly fluttered her eye open, she could only catch the ghost of his smirk, his glasses long gone and mouth reddened from kissing her, before. There was a mischievous glint to his eyes and she realized that, while he’d been holding her face, his fingers had come beneath her eyepatch. For a moment, she thought he’d just take it off, like usual, not phased by the depressed lids that indicated the empty socket she had. Instead, he lifted it, moving to around until it settled over her good eye and she was left entirely sightless. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d cut off her vision, but it always made her breath hitch, especially when he grasped her shoulder and pushed her forward until she was settled on her knees once more, bending at the waist to expose her back.

There was barely any hesitation, this time. He was there, his fingers stroking over her skin, and reassuring, so she pushed her shoulder-blades together, once more, pressing her forearms as close to one another behind her back as she could.

This time, each slide of the rope felt hot, a soft scrape over skin she wanted so desperately to be touched, and each time he knotted the material, limiting her movement, she felt her back arch further, breasts being thrust forward. 

When he was done, tying the final knot, she gave an experimental wiggle and found herself entirely bound, the rope chaffing slightly when she shifted.

He traced around the intricate pattern he’d made as though in awe of her flesh, touching over the small slivers of skin that were still exposed, leaving her nerves electric. Her head bowed forward as he brought his nose back to her hair, inhaling in the smell of her shampoo before he pushed the locks to the side, kissing the nape of her neck.

She could feel his smile against her while he traced her torso with his hands, bringing his touch between her breasts. That touch was familiar to her: the way he’d stroke her sternum in the spot he always did before he’d gently shock her with his wavelength to soul-stitch her. 

The memory eased her, further. It was foreign, to be bound in a different way, yet some things hadn’t changed. She was still putting all her faith in him, sightless, tied up, trusting. 

She tried to bring her legs together, thighs wanting to rub to alleviate the familiar ache that was settling between them, but he’d kept his knees between her own, preventing any movement, and he chuckled darkly when he noticed what she had been trying to do.

She supposed that was why he settled his fingernail between her breasts, tracing downward, as though making an incision line, so slowly and delicately, she was sure he was memorizing the way her body twitched at the motion. And then, instead of bringing her legs together to relieve the ache, she spread them farther, closing her eye behind the patch.

But she was dizzy when, instead of what she expected, he only pushed her forward, bringing her face to the pillows of their bed as she gasped. The motion took her by surprise, and she felt her breasts flatten against their sheets. When he moved over her, she shifted against them, and she moaned lowly at the stimulation it brought to her nipples. Stein looked down at her bound body, her hips already starting to circle for him, and grinned. Not having moved his hand from its spot at her belly, he finally traced downward enough to part her, rubbing her clit and leaving her gasping. 

Left without her sight, she had nothing to go on but touch and hearing. He was barely stroking her, but she held out on rubbing herself onto his hand. Not yet. But she sighed out into the soft material he’d pushed her face into, her eye closing in pleasure behind her eyepatch and surrendering the control. She wasn’t expecting for him to maneuver himself so that he could lick her from behind, his hot breath coming over her skin without any warning, and she jolted. His fingers were circling over her fragile nerves as he tongued her entrance, tilting his head for better access. She was already so slick, her arousal spiking even more when he hummed in satisfaction, licking in long, smooth motions over her to wet her further and humming tunelessly in content. Marie breathed out, soft and airy, moving her hips up and adjusting her knees wider. There was something about being bound and sightless that got to her, something which made the coil in her belly feel hot and heavy, and it didn’t take long for him to feel her body pulsing, walls fluttering around his tongue.

As her cries increased, getting higher and higher in pitch, he rubbed her faster, feeling how tense she was getting from the motions. But, just as her thighs began to twitch, her knees buckling, every tell-tale sign of her orgasm happening right before him, he pulled away entirely. 

It wasn’t what she was expecting. Her whine was breathy, high, a confused calling as to why he stopped when she was right there.

“S-Stein?” she called out, unable to turn to see him, unable to do much of anything at all as her hips bucked, desperate for friction and motion. But he simply sat back, watching her fruitlessly chase after pleasure that wouldn’t come, even as she started to spiral down from her near climax.

Marie knew he hadn’t left her, since she didn’t hear any rustling or footsteps, so he must have been watching her, watching the flush that had settled across her thighs and how puffy she’d gotten, how much more pink her entire body had become from his ministrations. The sadist. Had her arms been free, she would have finished herself off without him. But they weren’t, and the thought of being kept constantly on edge made her entire body shudder, a jolt of pleasure running down her spine. 

He was entirely silent, not even shifting the sheets around when he touched her, again, after he could see that she’d come down enough from her near-orgasm, making sure he didn’t wait for too long so that she would still be highly responsive. And she was so sensitive after being brought to the edge that she downright jolted, her mouth popping open. His hand came to her shoulder, holding her in place as he circled her clit, once more, this time trailing his fingers over her slick slit until he got to her opening. She bucked, trying to take him inside of her, but he settled his body over her once more, trapping her between his hips and his hand, only teasing her. 

She ground back against him, feeling how hard he was against her and she bounced, slightly. He let her find some semblance of rhythm, his fingers stroking over her until, without warning, he dipped one in and circled it, bringing it in to the knuckle and finding her rough spot immediately. She inhaled sharply, throbbing. It felt like he she was downright dripping over his hand, so wet her thighs tried to come together, once again, for more friction.  
She moaned out, low and guttural, as he rubbed inside of her, making a ‘come hither’ motion and slowly adding a second finger. She threw her head side to side, her hips swiveling against him as he ground against her, her body rocking onto his hand. 

There was no doubt that she knew what she was doing to him, making him harder as she, almost senselessly, rutted herself against him, and he moved his hips away as she began to twitch once more, making a motion that he was going to pull his fingers away. Marie made a frustrated noise as she trailed after them, closing the distance and keeping them in her.

Stein closed his eyes, stretching his body over her and bringing his face to the crook of her neck, pushing her hair away once again to nip at the back of her neck, so lovingly. Her soft panting was much more audible from there, and he could hear her tiny yelps, soft, high squeaks that indicated how close she was. He leaned over her just in time to see her face pinch up as she wept out for him, her toes curling, and spine flexing— only to be cut off once more when he actually did pull away, so suddenly she couldn’t anticipate it. Marie wailed out, feeling absolutely helpless, so empty, all of a sudden. 

“Franken, please,” she begged, but the only thing she got in return was his amused chuckle, though her body was still rocking back and down, ceaselessly.  
Her head was spinning while he kissed down the line of what of her spine was exposed before coming onto her bound arms, his chapped lips hot and rough on her smooth skin in contrast to the tight rope. Face still in the pillow, she clenched as she cried out, flexing her shoulders and wiggling.

Being entirely at his mercy always made her feel like she was tuned up so high, arousal coiling tight, but being denied the release from that was leaving her dazed. 

Her fingers flexed in the fists she’d curled her hands into, her thighs trembling as Stein reached her lower back and nipped, settling both his hands on her twisting hips and massaging the skin, keeping her in place. She cried out, bound in another way, and he only chuckled, his hot breath fanning over her skin as she spiraled back down, much to her frustration.

She bucked, hoping to entice some of his mercy, some friction.

Instead, she felt his hand go back over her bound arms, his calloused palm whispering over what was exposed until she felt him set his hand back on her shoulder, pushing her face farther into the pillows as he slid his touch to the back of her neck. She swallowed when she felt his fingers tap the sides of her throat, keeping her pinned while his free hand went back to between her thighs, sliding two fingers back into her and thrusting them roughly while she let loose a muffled cry into the pillows, her entire body shuddering. She stuttered out his name, bucking every time he rubbed over her G-spot, but, as opposed to earlier, he purposefully avoided it just to see her chase after her own pleasure mindlessly, only brushing against it sporadically to keep her even more on edge. 

With a practiced ease, he adjusted his hold on her, sliding his hand from the back of her neck to the front, wrapping around her throat and easing her head up while he continued moving in and out of her. Her mouth was open, eye undoubtedly dazed beneath the patch, and he licked a line on her cheek, finding her mouth and biting on her lip. He moved away, still keeping the flesh between his teeth, and she wailed while he pressed more firmly over her walls, leaving her squirming, another plea on her tongue. 

He released her lip to instead trail down, his mouth coming over her jaw and feeling her irregular pulse beating over his tongue. His touch didn’t let up, and Marie was writhing savagely, trying to find movement inside of herself. 

“Is there something you need, Marie?” he inquired, and she sobbed out “Please,” grinding back onto his hand. 

“Please, what?” he asked, squeezing her throat and forcing her breath to hitch. She moaned, rhythmically rocking.

“I want. . .I want-“ she cut herself as she groaned, bucking. 

He grinned. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” she choked out again, and he felt her throat move under his palm when she swallowed. He kissed a line across her jaw, lips coming close to her ear. It was a good answer, sure to stroke his ego since he knew what she truly wanted was an orgasm.

“What part of me?”

But she only whimpered. He lifted a brow at how stubborn she was being, taking a moment to look down at where he was inside of her. A drop of her slickness had started to come down his palm, trailing over his wrist and he decided to pull out of her entirely, taking note of the wet sound the motion made. Taking care not to accidentally wipe off his fingers, he brought his thumb to her eyepatch, hitching under the elastic and shoving it off of her face. 

For a moment, she clenched her eye, her vision still too sensitive to the light, and he took the moment to bring his wet fingers to his lip as he watched her chest heave. Marie continued circling her hips, as though the action could do any good for her at all. 

When she finally opened her eye, it was to the sight of him taking his slick fingers into his mouth and sucking. It was so jarring for her to see him after the darkness she had grown used to, and she all but gushed when he licked his fingers clean, trailing the drop she left down his palm. Her gaze caught how his tongue flicking out to lick around his nails before his smirk twisted and he locked his gaze with her own, clenching his hand over her throat once more. She made a low, strangled noise, her amber eye alternating between his two olive as though in question. 

“Look at me when you’re asking for something. What do you want, Marie?”

The pleasure that spiked in her wavelength wasn’t lost on him, the way her flush deepened.

She bit her lip, his command making her heart pound harder. “I want you,” she whispered, raggedly due to his hold on her neck.

“That isn’t specific enough,” he informed, gently rubbing his thumb over her jaw and loosening his hold on her. With her arms bound behind her, she was relying mostly on his support to keep her upper body held up. “Don’t make me ask, again, Marie. I’ll leave you here. Alone.”

At the warning, she inhaled harshly, licking her lip and trying to move forward to kiss him, but he held her back, the sadistic smirk on his face evidence enough of why. She didn’t want to be so close to begging so soon, but she felt so high-tuned.

“Please. Franken, please,” she pleaded, her voice breathy. He opened his mouth to tell her that she hadn’t told him anything he didn’t hear earlier and she knew it, so she moved her hips up and back, pushing herself further into the hand at her throat so she could grind against his thigh. “I want you inside me,” she said, spreading her legs a little wider.

He finally leaned forward to kiss her as a reward, using his free hand to trail his fingers over her torso and she shuddered, but he wrapped his arm back around, fingertips coming to her clit once more and tenderly rubbing. She sighed into his mouth, in relief, in anticipation, so close to the orgasm he was building in her, and he took the moment to finally apply a more even, firm pressure over her airway, cutting off her breathing. She made a muffled sound, body shaking, and he continued rubbing her slickness, keeping her in place. 

He couldn’t keep ignoring just how hard he was. He was downright throbbing from listening to how unraveled Marie had gotten. Each of her pleads sent a jolt straight to his cock, and when he looked back down, he was flushed, dripping pre-cum. Without any hesitation, he finally allowed himself to indulge in her warm, wet heat, bringing his cock between her legs. Marie squirmed while he drew back, running the head over her slit until he was positioned at her entrance, and, just as with his fingers before, she tried to ease back to take him inside of her, but he forced her forward once more, repeating the motions and rubbing himself between her lips.

He almost didn’t want to stop, the relief so palpable, his hips stuttering at how slick she was, how easily she lubricated him, but he continued rocking. The head of his cock brushed over her clit where he was still stroking her, making the both of them jolt. She wept out for him, voice strained from how long he’d been choking her.

“What is it, Marie? Tell me,” he said, near breathless as he teased her opening. She fidgeted back once more only to have him shift away. 

Despite the fact that her voice was strained, his hold on her firm, he felt her trying to turn her head in order to look at him, as he’d commanded earlier. He moved his hand along with her, careful to make sure that he wasn’t actually harming her, and let her look over her shoulder as best she could. Her amber eye was barely a sliver of gold, since her pupil was so blown wide.

“Fuck me.”

He moaned at that, taking his lip between his teeth and holding her gaze. Marie so rarely cursed, but it was clear she was absolutely beyond her pride, having already begged him.

A sane man wouldn’t deny her. When he stopped rubbing her, it was to grasp the base of his cock, guiding himself into her sopping heat and she finally closed her eye, shuddering. Marie’s face was red from the lack of oxygen and she made a low, wanting sound when he pulled back almost all the way out, the head barely inside of her before he went back to stroking over her clit. Their gaze broke when he released his hold on her neck, snapping his hips and aiming forward and up. The noise she made was intoxicating, high and needy, the blood rushed to her brain and made her dizzy. In her haze, she realized she was saying “Thank you”. She felt mindless, just bucking backward and meeting his thrusts, everything inside of her throbbing and wanting.

With each movement, she clenched involuntarily, pulsing around him. She was almost ashamed at how close she was to her orgasm, but Stein finally fully moved his palm away from her neck in order to slide down to her breasts, the touch tender as he cupped her, fingertips pinching and squeezing. She fell forward, her cheek hitting the pillows once more since she couldn’t move her arms, and the action thrust her ass further up into the air, adjusting the angle so Stein was brushing against her rough spot with each roll of his hips. 

She wailed, tightening further around him, her eye shutting as she shook. Her words were tatters, fragments of “there” and “yes” and his name as she felt her body tense more and more, her toes curling and body jerking, the coil in her belly tightening further and further until she keened loud enough when she climaxed that she was concerned all of Death City had heard her. In the haze of her orgasm, she could feel the way he was pulsing in her, as well, so close to his own orgasm, but he pulled out of her so fast, she was left dizzy, flipping her around so suddenly, she didn’t even know what was happening anymore. Her world was churning, all of her body weight putting pressure on her bound arms. 

For a brief moment, she wondered if he’d enter her again from the new position, finding his own release and she closed her eye at the idea, more than willing to let him help her ride her orgasm out. The thought left her head as she tried to collect herself when she felt him lick at her nipple. 

Her eye flew open, body jolting and hyper-sensitive, but he seemed to pay her no mind. When she looked at him, her gaze immediately went to his cock, still hard and flushed, wet with her, leaking pre-cum.

What was he doing, denying himself? He loved to tease but he hated being teased. And yet, even as she was trying to come down from her high she felt his hand come to her breasts, his other being brought between her legs to slide a finger back inside of her throbbing opening. Her over-stimulated body was screaming, and she couldn’t understand what she was saying anymore because it was all just tatters of words, and she thought she was just going to black out, surrendering to the sensitive high she wasn’t being allowed to come down from.

She was dialed up as high as she could go, and every part of her was twitching. He was tapping, rubbing inside of her, and when he bit, roughly, on her nipple, she could only yelp, bucking savagely. She wasn’t ready for another orgasm, but she could feel it come upon her as he worked his way down, laying hickeys over her navel and hips before coming to the apex of her thighs, burrowing his face between her legs and licking at her. Marie threw her head side to side as he sucked on her clit, her thighs trying to come around his ears. 

Though her spine arching up almost painfully and she was desperate to find some kind of leverage, he held her legs down with his free hand, crooked his finger inside her while he licked her folds. Marie stopped making coherent noise a while back, but her voice hitched higher, eye rolling, and she was sure she was going to have a cramp in her foot. Every muscle went taut as he continued stimulating the sensitive flesh of her swollen clit. She was trying to rub herself into his mouth, at the same time, trying to get away, but the restrain on her thigh was keeping her from doing anything, and every part of her was desperate to touch him. When she wriggled harshly, breath hitching, feeling as though she were about to tip over, she felt him grin before he pulled away. 

Her whine was high and demanding, almost a sob, but he pulled his fingers out of her in response and she called out his name desperately. It was just cruel. He couldn’t, he wasn’t allowed to get her so close and then stop and she started to tell him so, though she was cut off by Stein, stretching over her in order to slam their mouths together.

She felt boneless and electric, thighs in spasms, a flush heavy and bright over her breasts and shoulders and ass. With her mouth gaping open, Stein could easily slip his tongue in to trace her teeth, dominating the kiss entirely. Marie couldn’t even find the strength to suck on his tongue, only whimpering against his mouth, wanting. It was only when he slid his hands under thighs, bringing her legs up so her knees were to her breasts that he broke their kiss. He reared back, shifting her around, his hold on her legs being used as leverage to angle her back onto his cock. He brought his hands to the back of her calves, pushing until her ass came off of the mattress and he could thrust into her evenly.

She felt so full when he was inside of her that she couldn’t help but cry out his name, trying to meet his thrusts as best she could, chasing her pleasure and taking in how loud his moans were, his praises for how good she felt. He leaned over her body once more, hunching his shoulders and laying a bite between her breasts, licking and sucking, sweeping his tongue over the underside. She moaned, wishing she had her hands free so she could rub herself, or touch him, or clutch onto his shoulders for some kind of leverage. Stein took his mouth off of her after leaving his mark, his breath heavy as he tried to hold out.

He slowed his thrusting until he was only barely rocking into her, but there was still enough motion to leave her whimpering, eye locked on his face. Her view was slightly obscured, however, when he let go of one of her calves in order to push her legs closer together. She tightened with the new position, her thighs pressing close. And because they weren’t splayed open, anymore, he could bright a single forearm to the back of her knees, keeping them close to her chest and leaving an arm free.

The new position made her eye roll back, and she was already so slick she was sure she’d left a massive wet spot on their mattress. Stein moaned at the involuntary actions of her body, how her walls fluttering around him, the way she was drenching the tops of his thighs. He was grinding inside of her still as he went back to gently stroking her clit, breaking up the motion with a slight pinch, which made her jump. 

Every part of him stilled though it made him feel like he was only punishingly himself, until she was squirming again, and he waited until she seemed like she was about to scream at him in frustration to frantically rub her. Marie didn’t even know what sound she made when he started to thrust into her again, deep and rhythmic. She only squished her eye closed, knowing she couldn’t see his face even if she kept it open, and met each thrust with a brutal desperation, clenching and massaging his cock with her pulsing walls. The pleasure ran through entire body, seeming to hum in her bones, the only sensation that mattered focused between her thighs as Stein crashed into her over and over, her body engulfing him so perfectly. 

Stein’s chest was heaving and he was sweating from the effort and she was tight and hot and practically dripping, her body trying everything to hold him inside of her, walls clenching when he thrust in as though she never wanted him to leave. 

He took in a particularly deep breath and brought himself deep inside of her, halting everything to give himself a break, even at her whine. But he was finished with teasing her: he just wanted to last and the temptation to turn his screw back and collect himself was near overwhelming, but she deserved better than for him to be disconnected from what he was doing. Stein let go of her legs, ensuring that they would fall open and around him, and he brought his hands around her while he sat back, shifting Marie and adjusting his position until he was seated and she was on top of him.

Marie didn’t have the energy to hold her head up, and she just brought her forehead to his shoulder, moaning in his ear as he swiveled his hips around, pressing his pubic bone to the front of her vulva in order to keep stimulating her.

Carefully, he dragged his palms down over her back, smoothing his fingers down her arms. She groaned, grinding into his lap, gasping into the crook of his neck.

“Please. . .d-don’t stop. . .not. . .again,” she panted, laying the side of his neck with open mouthed, gentle kisses. “You feel so good.”

He dropped his head back, closing his eyes and accompanying his motions with shallow thrusts. She was pressed against him so close, he felt each inhale she took in, and she moved over his neck, laving down the line of his throat, her nose bumping his Adam’s apple while he swallowed. He groaned, guttural, the sound rumbling his chest when Marie leaned onto him, digging her knees in on either side of him so she could find enough leverage to ride him, movements jerky and erratic.

“I’m . . .almost there,” she told him, whispering brokenly into his stubbled jaw. “I’m almost. . .there, finish with me? Please, please?” she begged, and he lifted his head. His touch was loving when he brought a hand back to cup her neck, the other splaying between her shoulder-blades in order to kiss her properly, opening his mouth to her and bringing them as close as possible while her body seized, her shrill keen muffled by his lips. His hips stuttered before he followed her and she swallowed his loud moan, the “Marie!” lost in her mouth. 

He was the one who fell back, making sure that he held her, cradling her prone body to his chest. He was so spent, and she could barely move, still in spasms for long, drawn out minutes as he held her to him. They squirmed about until their legs twined together, feet on the pillows. She was breathing heavy, as was he, but her hot breath was coming over where his neck met his shoulder. He felt her eyelashes flutter.

He’d have to remove the rope in just a moment, check to see if she’d chaffed herself too badly, but he had such a hard time thinking, only pulled her closer to him as they calmed.

“I. . .I don’t think. . .I can handle. . .any more,” she worked out, and Stein smiled the contented-grin of the well-screwed, chuckling. When he was finally soft inside of her, he worked his way out, biting his lip when some of his cum came out of her. He breathed in harshly through his nose, undoing her ropes and checking her for any damage.

A little red, a little sore, but overall, okay. He knew better than to fret over the woman nicknamed “The Pulverizer”, though he found that he had a hard time being unconcerned. With Marie, there was no detachment: everything was up close, personal, with her. When he finally tossed the rope to the side, Marie immediately threw a, finally free, arm around his neck, and Stein worked his damp fingers down her spine, stroking the freshly revealed skin of her back and nuzzling the top of her head, though her hair was sweaty, messy.

He thinks he still preferred the stitches, but as Marie settled, pliant and glowing, spent and satisfied against him, he thinks the rope isn’t bad, either.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no shame here.


End file.
